Drunk In Love
by XxtrinianimegirlxX
Summary: By now everyone has heard Beyonce's soulful ballad Drunk in Love... well this isn't it. This is a fanfiction based on The Weeknd's remix to the song. KandaxFem!Allen named Aztec


I'm not dead. I've been busy. I thought I would've had time over the 'summer' to write but I had writer's block then I had to sign up to do A levels. A levels have started and it very hard. If you are given the option to do them please don't. The workload is horrendous and all the deadlines are crazy and it's pretty easy to fail if you don't manage your time wisely. Ok, rant over. Here's a lil something because I'll be MIA till June.

XXXXXXXXX

My head was pounding. I felt the bright lights as they pulsed all over my making me shut my eyes tighter. Slowly, I cracked my eyes open and took in my surroundings. What the hell happened to my kitchen? Plastic red cups were strewn all over the floor. Mysterious purple puddles and broken glass were in my immediate line of vision. The smell of sex invaded my nostrils as I surveyed the room. My eyes fell on brightly coloured pink toes. My eyes travelled up to long legs and a torso barely covered in a fitted white and black tibalprint crop top and pink panties. 'Did I fuck her?' I wondered as I eyed the mysterious girl as she hugged herself as she walked to the fridge, her long pink tinted hair trailing limply down her slender back. I'll admit it; I was staring, a lot. She was fucking perfect. A dream girl if you please but not my type.

I stood up clutching my head. "Hi!" she greeted with a smile and a bagel in one hand. I glared at her before continuing on into my completely wrecked living room. I found my phone on the coffee table; I dialed a familiar number and pushed a model's legs off my couch before taking a seat. "I need a housekeeper here in the next hour," I barked before hanging up.

"Last night was fucking crazy, man," my best friend noted staggering into the living room with a pretty blonde hanging off him. He had a lighted blunt hanging from the side of his mouth; his red hair was hanging around his face as his signature bandana round the girl's neck.

I smirked, "What can I say? I know how to throw parties but you need to get these hoes out of my house now, Usagi."

"Awww, Yuu why? Can't the pretty models stay a while longer?" he questioned grabbing the girl's ass making her giggle.

"No," I grabbed the blunt from his mouth and headed for my bedroom. Four parties back to back had me drained.

"Get the fuck out of my room!" I yelled at the girls in my bed. The brunette had a pixie cut and pretty hazel eyes. She yawned lazily and untangled her limbs from the platinum blonde's. She traipsed around my room as she dressed. "Get up!" I commanded the other girl who was still asleep on my bed. She turned and her eyes fluttered open. She had the sexiest eyes I'd ever seen in my life; a silvery blue that looked like a frozen lake.

"Nah," she whispered before closing then again. This trick must've thought I was playing. Her friend had already left. I took the joint from my mouth and pressed the lighted end onto the creamy, flawless skin on her exposed hip. She bolted upright shrieking her head off. "What the fuck, Kanda? I have a show tonight! Oh man, my boss isn't going to like this," she wailed examining the blemish.

Reality bitch slapped me as I realized what I just did and to who. I just burned one of the most prominent English runway models, Aztec Walker, who just so happened to be my girlfriend. "Shit," I mumbled running my hand through my hair. I paced for a bit before stopping in front of her hoping my eyes conveyed what my mouth wouldn't. She got up and slapped me.

"Thing is you don't even care! For once would you just sober up and be the man I fell for? Because this version of you makes me sick," she sneered hitting my chest.

"Shut up, Az," I growled, grabbing her waist and kissing her neck.

"No!" she cried digging into my back. I grabbed a handful of her hair and tilted her head upwards before capturing her lips into a soulful kiss. I tasted her salty tears as she tried to escape my grasp.

Finally, she freed herself and ran out my room half naked. I messed up big time. I felt it deep in my soul. "Fuck"

"What did you tell Aztec?" Lavi asked coming into my room, a worried look marring his childish features making him look older. See, Lavi didn't care much about the girls that passed through this house because he was almost always the reason they left in tears but Aztec was different. It was mostly due to the fact that Aztec was his little cousin who he grew up with and was more like her older brother than her cousin.

"I wasn't thinking or seeing properly and I tried to run the girls in here and she wouldn't leave so I burned her. I didn't realize it was her until after," I explained, Lavi's face contorted from worry to rage. He wasn't a confrontational type of guy so in true Lavi fashion he walked out of my room. I slumped to the floor and held my head, I still had a headache but I knew the reason I felt so sick was because of one drunken blunder I lost my girlfriend and my best friend.

'_You don't have that many friends for you to fuck up the way you do' _I was well rested and working in the studio when I received Lavi's text message. I rubbed my hands over my face and sighed. Aztec refused to answer my calls and messages and Lavi's last message proved he wanted nothing to do with me. An hour later and Lenalee's new song half completed, Lavi entered the studio and placed his headphones on. Lavi and I owned a music studio and I managed him and my half- sister, Lenalee. They were huge English stars; Lavi in rap and Lenalee in pop. I watched Lavi as he pulled up what I had done on Lena's song and started editing it. I tugged his headphones off, "I'm sorry. I don't tell you shit about the stuff you do with my sister yet you wanna play you giving me hell for one mistake? That shit's fucking messed up and you know it," I told him before leaving the studio.

I got into my car and drove off to Aztec's event. I stopped at a flower shop and bought her a dozen red roses. When I got to the location, the fashion show was already underway. I stood in the back with the roses hidden behind my back as I watched Aztec on the runway, her make-up bold and daring and the clothes hung off her body perfectly. She didn't look my way once. After the show I saw her leave with a gaggle of girls. I ran through the crowd frantic to see her. "Aztec! Aztec!" I yelled catching a glimpse of her platinum blonde ponytail as she walked with the girls. My desire to hold her propelled me forward until I caught up with her. "Babe," I whispered, gently grabbing hold of her hand. She looked at me like I was crazy. I held up my other hand but what once was a beautiful bouquet of roses was now a single rose. "I swear there were more," I mumbled dropping both my hands at my side. The tinkling sound of her laughter proved me right, she was disgusted by me. I was nothing but a joke. She took the rose from my hand and laced her hand with mine.

"At least you tried," she smiled kissing my cheek. I searched her eyes for the joke that was surely there but all I saw was love. The only thing she ever looked at me with.

"Az, I love you," I whispered pulling her into a bone crushing hug burying my face into her hair.

"I know you do. You don't have to tell me," she ensured me wrapping her frail arms around me.

"I should," I explained before kissing her.

"Hey! Yuu, do I get hot, steamy kisses like that too if we make up?" I heard Lavi yell playfully. I showed him the middle finger behind Aztec's back as she giggled and kissed my neck. That was my life. Drunk or sober, I couldn't live without this girl and her crazy cousin by my side.

XXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: well that sucked majorly. Aztec was Allen if you guys were wondering. I just thought he/she should have an edgy name since I made the character a model and the girlfriend of hip and upcoming sound engineer/ music producer Kanda Yuu. I swear I'm not crazy but this idea just came to me and I had to share it we you guys.


End file.
